1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for processing waste or waste fractions, such as, e.g., household refuse, car shredder light fractions or the like, by subjecting the charging material to pyrolysis, gasification and/or combustion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known methods for such waste processing are aimed at ensuring slagging to as large an extent as possible, whereupon higher-grade end products are to be obtained by a suitable aftertreatment of the slag. Thus, the aim of known procedures was to initally ensure complete slagging to as large an extent as possible and completely oxidize any combustible components, whereupon portions or alloys capable of being metallized by concerted reduction steps were again separated from the slag.
Especially with residues strongly loaded with heavy metals and, in particular, chromium-containing residues such a slag melt, complete oxidation of the starting materials is extremely agressive. Also, it has been proved that the separation of extremely troublesome components, such as chromium, in classical process control is feasible only at the end of the process and not to the extent desired and that all of the preceding fractions remain more or less strongly contaminated, for instance, with chromium.